It's Only A Secret
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: Something bad is happening to Isabella. But she won't say what. She has her guard up and won't let anyone in. Can Phineas get to the bottom of this? Or will his friend suffer in silence?
1. Chapter 1

** It's Only A Secret**

**Author's note: hey all you Phinabella fans! I have a super awesome story to share. It's kinda messed up, but its right up your alley! Hopefully done of you guys out there were looking for a story like this.**

**Summary: something bad is happening to Isabella. But she won't say what. She has her guard up and won't let anyone in. Can Phineas get to the bottom of this? Or will his friend suffer in silence?**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Isabella's POV**_

I sat in the corner of my dark room. I was crying. As I looked out my window I only prayed he didn't find me. I was scared. I was alone. I only wished that it didn't happen. I wish I could restart my day. I wish I had been more careful. I wish...oh who am I kidding? I can wish it but it won't change. It's not possible. I cried harder at this revelation. I knew I would be forced to live with this horrible crime for the rest if my life. The worst part? No one can help me. No one. No one can make the pain disappear. No one can make the memory stop replaying. I was on my own. Oh why?! Why me? I mentally shouted. I buried my head into to my knees and sobbed. If only I had agreed to walk home with Phineas. If only I hadn't decided to go by myself.  
"Stupid. Stupid..." I kept telling myself. I wish I had let him kill me. I wish I hadn't broken free and ran. If I hadn't then at least I wouldn't have to suffer. But I did. I fought for my life and ran. Now I live in constant fear. Fear for my life, my friends, and Phineas. Oh Phineas...if he found out about this then I'm sure he would be disgusted with me. I was interrupted by a knock. A tentative knock. I wiped my tears before speaking.

"Y-yes?" I asked calmly. The figure on the other side sighed with relief.

"Isabella? It's me, Phineas." The voice said. I gasped. No! Please! Anyone but him! I begged.

"C-come in." I said, my voice shaking. The door opened with a creak.

"Wow...it's darker than I thought." Phineas said. I inwardly sighed. Standing up I went to turn on my lamp. I heard Phineas gasp. I looked up and remained silent. I forgot that I had messed up my room when I came home. My sheets were tossed carelessly on the floor. Blood stains that dried up were on it. My dresser was turned over, my clothes strewn everywhere, and papers littered the floor. Phineas gaped and his eyes were wide. When he looked at me he began to get worried. I looked in my mirror and mentally screamed. Since I came home I hadn't looked at myself. I looked like a bum. My hair was tangled, my eyes were bloodshot from crying and lacking sleep, my clothes were winkled and they also had dried blood stains and they had tears and holes. My face had bruises and scratches. I had a blood streak across my cheek. And a long scratch on my arm. I had a scab on my cheek and chapped lips. I felt tears swell up again. Phineas finally spoke.

"Izzy? What happened to you? Are you alright?" He asked running towards me. I flinched when he wrapped his arms around me to give me a hug. When I felt his arms wrap around me I shrieked. He jumped away and I fell on my bum and scooted away.

"Don't hurt me!" I shrieked. Phineas stood wide eyed.

"Izzy, why would I hurt you?" He asked. I froze and realized my mistake. I didn't want anyone to find out. Not even him. I wiped my eyes. "Izzy what wrong?" Phineas asked more concerned. I looked away and nodded.

"N-nothing Phineas." I said, "Nothing is wrong." I added. Phineas nodded.

"Don't lie to me Izzy. Please. Let me help you." He said. I could hear the pain in voice. But I knew no one could help me. This is something I had to deal with by myself.

"You can't help me Phineas." I said. No one can. I added mentally. Phineas looked at me with pleading eyes. He reached out to touch my hand but I flinched again. He immediately withdrew his hand. I sighed sadly. As much as I wanted his comfort…I couldn't have it. I knew if I did he would hurt me. _Again_. I didn't want to risk my life.

"I wish you could just tell what is bugging you Isabella." He said softly, "If you told then I can help you." He added. I felt my tears come back. I wish I could tell him. But I can't. That would be like asking for death.

"I can't Phineas." I said. Phineas looked at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean? Did someone threaten you Izzy? Because if that's the case then we should alert the police right away." Phineas said. I gasped. If he called the cops that man would certainly find me…if he hasn't already

"No!" I quickly said. Phineas looked up at me.

"What?" He said. I shook my head.

"No. I just can't Phineas. I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell you. But just promise me you won't say a word to the police…or to anyone." I said pleadingly. Phineas looked at me. His eyes holding back tears. He sighed softly.

"Promise you'll tell me?" He asked. I nodded.

"I promise." I said. Phineas smiled sadly. He suddenly looked down to the floor.

"C-can I give you a hug Izzy?" He asked tentatively. I thought about it, then nodded. Phineas slowly wrapped his arms around me. I sighed as I felt those familiar butterflies in my stomach. But I also felt something else. It was like an urge. I opened my eyes and saw how close I was to Phineas's jugular. I stared at it then started panicking. I knew what I would wanted. But I couldn't do it my friend. I slowly stepped out of his embrace. I gave a small smile. Phineas smiled dreamily and I giggled.

"So what did you and Ferb do today?" I asked changing the subject. Phineas immediately snapped out of his daze and smiled.

"We built a vampire tracking kit. We also got all the common things that vampires are known to hate." He replied. If he wasn't my friend I would have forced him out of my house. But he may have what I needed.

"So…you built a vampire kit?" I asked. He nodded. "Can I have one?" I asked. He looked at me quizzically.

"Gee Isabella…I don't know. You know mine and Ferb's policy: it's only a onetime thing." He said. I frowned.

"But Phineas," I said starting to form tears, I couldn't let my only safety vanish, "I wasn't there when you built it. I would really like to have my own kit." I said starting to cry. I really needed that kit. Phineas immediately felt guilty.

"I guess I can make you one tonight. But it won't be ready until tomorrow." He said. I wiped away my tears. I felt so happy that I hugged him. He laughed and we both tumbled to floor. I kept hugging him.

"Thank you Phineas! Thank you! Thank you!" I said repeating. Phineas chuckled.

"No problem Isabella. I'd do anything for you." He said smiling. I looked at him and smiled back. We looked into each other's eyes and I know we had both gotten lost in them. Phineas smiled slightly and leaned. I was going to the same, but I suddenly got a deep pain. I gasped slightly and that broke our trance. "Um…" He said blushing. We both got up and blushed a dark shade of red. "I-I should probably get going." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said sadly, the pain suddenly going away. He got up and helped me up too. I smiled. He smiled and gently kissed me on the cheek. I felt my stomach burst with butterflies. "Bye Phineas." I said softly.

"Bye Isabella. Hope you feel better." He said. I smiled. After he left I sighed. I was alone again. At least I thought I was.

"Well, he seems like a nice fellow." I heard a voice say. I gasped and turned around. Sure enough _he _was there. He had a creepy smile on his face. He wore a black cape and had a red amulet.

"H-hello George." I said stuttering. George smiled.

"Who was that young man?" He asked, stepping forward. I took a step back.

"He was just my friend." I said. He nodded.

"Yes well, this "_friend"_ was getting quite cozy with _my _girlfriend." He said. I felt my anger surface.

"I am not _your_ girlfriend." I said bitterly, "That title is meant for someone who loves me. Not a person who hurts me." I said. He laughed darkly.

"My dear Isabella, you live in a fantasy. This is real life." He said. He took several steps forward followed by me moving backwards. He kept taking steps forward until he had trapped me in a corner. I shut my eyes tightly and held my breath he continued on, "And in real life my dear, _love _doesn't exist." He said. I let silent tears fall.

"You don't know that." I whispered, "Love does exist. And love conquers all." I said hoarsely. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well then, if love truly does conquer all, where's that boy of yours? Why hasn't he come to your call?" He said. I didn't answer him, "Thought so." He said. Just as he was about to lean in and bite me, the door opened. I sunk to the floor crying. George vanished

"Hey Isabella, sorry to bug you but I forgot my- Isabella?! Are you alright?!" The person said. I looked up. It was Phineas again.

"Phineas!" I cried happily. I ran and hugged him. He stood there shocked and worried. I buried my face into his chest. I felt Phineas wrap his arms around me and stroked my hair in a comforting way.

"Isabella what happened?" He asked me. I didn't respond. I just kept crying and thanking him over and over. He gently lifted my chin and looked at me in the eyes. "Isabella, what happened?" He asked again. I remained silent. I wanted to tell him. I wanted so badly to tell him…but I couldn't.

"I can't tell you Phineas." I said. He nodded in understanding. "Just promise me you'll bring that kit tomorrow?" I asked. He gave a confused look, but nodded none the less.

"I promise." He said. I leaned back into the hug. I must have fallen asleep because afterwards, I didn't remember anything. I only remembered being wrapped in my secret crush's arms.

**_Well? What'd ya think? Pretty cool story? Have you figured out what it's about yet? If so then congrats. But please don't spoil it for others. Please keep it a secret. And who knows…maybe your guess is wrong. Thanks for reading guys! Please R&R!_**

**_~ Madeline _**


	2. Chapter 2

_** It's Only A Secret**_

_**Author's note: hey all you readers! Do you guys read these? I hope so otherwise I'd be talking to myself...So yeah this is a vampire fic. But it's nothing like twilight. It's 10xs better than that stuff. But for those who are twilight fans, anything similar to the book is highly coincidental. I have never read the books. Only seen the movies. (Movies as In the first movie and the last two :P go figure)**_

_**Summary: something bad has happened to Isabella. But she won't say what. She has her guard up and won't let anyone in. Can Phineas get to the bottom of this? Or will his friend suffer in silence?**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Isabella woke up wrapped under her covers. She was ready to scream, but remembered Phineas rocking her to sleep. _Oh Phineas…_She thought. She couldn't imagine what life without him would be like. She sighed and got up. She froze when she saw a note on her dresser. She relaxed momentarily thinking it was from her crush, but as she looked at the hand writing her blood froze. It was George. The note read:

_Hey Isabella,_

_You and that boy, Phineas I believe his name is, looked really sweet together. But I must say that your blood was much sweeter and tastier. Hehe, I hope you had a pleasant dream. See you later._

_~ George Lang._

Isabella let out a strangled sob as she rushed to the mirror. She pulled down the collar of her shirt and almost screamed. There on her neck, were two dots. They looked like she had been poked with a needle. It was swollen around the edges of them and there was a trail of blood left behind. She covered her mouth and tried to hide her tears. She turned away from the mirror. She slowly sunk to the floor and thought about how much she regretted ever running into George.

**_Flashback:_**

_It was a dark and cold day as Isabella walked home alone. She felt a part of her wish she had taken her chance walking home alone with Phineas. But she just felt like being alone. As she walked she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. Waiting for her to make a wrong move. Isabella shivered and pulled her pink jacket closer to her. She walked a little faster until she came to an alley. She would have walked past it had she not heard crying. She stopped and listened. It sounded like a person her age crying. She got closer and could see a figure huddled in a tight circle shivering._

_"Are you ok?" She asked hesitantly. A huge part of her told her to leave. But she ignored it. They boy quickly jerked his head up and stared at her. Isabella blushed at the boy's handsomeness. He had dirty blonde hair that was short and curly. He was wearing a black cape and pants, he had piercing blue eyes. But what caught Isabella's eye was an amulet around the boy's neck. She hesitantly smiled at the boy. He was cute…but her heart only beat for one person. The boy smiled at her and stood up, any traces of tears falling were long gone. They looked like his tears had just suddenly disappeared…or maybe he wasn't even crying. Isabella shivered and got a bad vibe from the boy._

_"Hi." He said still smiling. He held out his hand for her to shake, "I'm George." Isabella nervously took his hand and immediately regretted. The moment her hand was in his George tugged her, with great force, towards him and chuckled. He held Isabella close to him and looked in her eyes. Isabella avoided his gaze and started struggling._

_"Le-let me go." She said. George laughed._

_"Now why would I let a charming girl go?" he asked. Isabella gasped and her effort to escape increased. George laughed. Isabella went into panic mode and did what any other girl in a crisis like this would do. She hit him in groin. George gasped and let her go. Isabella wasted no time to run. George's eyes became a dark blood red color. He flared his fangs and ran after her. Isabella cried as she ran. But she wasn't quick enough. George grabbed her and pulled her into another alley. Isabella tried screaming but the whole block was deserted. She panicked as George leaned in towards her neck. She closed her eyes tightly and held her breath. She felt the bite. She felt the sting. The blood being taken from her. She opened her eyes and saw his looming figure. He reached for her lips and kissed them. Taking away her first kiss. Isabella felt weak and couldn't even save herself from…_

**_End of Flashback_**

Isabella shuddered. She didn't want to remember the last bits of the memory. Because if she did then she would be ashamed of what happened. Of what she _let _happen. She shook her head and wiped away her stray tears. "It was my fault." She croaked out. _No it wasn't._ Her mind told her. Every time Isabella blamed herself her mind would disagree with her. She didn't bother arguing with her mind anymore. She shot a hateful glance at her reflection and crumpled the note. She tossed it on the ground and went to put on her clothes. She wore a white light jacket and a pretty pink turtle-neck shirt. She put on her faded blue jeans and pink boots. She sighed as she looked at herself. She looked sick and pale. Her eyes had noticeable bags under them. Her eyes had a dull spark to them. She brushed her black hair and walked downstairs.

"Morning Isa- are you ok?" Her mother asked gasping. Isabella nodded. Her mother shook her head, "Mija you look like you just saw a ghost. Or you're coming down with a sickness." Her mother said worriedly. Isabella shrugged.

"I'm fine mom. Honest." She said. Isabella weakly smiled and walked outside. It was dark cloudy day, which made her nervous.

"Hello _my dear._" A chilling voice said. Isabella froze. He chuckled and walked up to her. "Have a nice night?" He asked. Isabella didn't speak. He looked at her with delight, "What's the matter dear Izzy? Cat got your tongue?" He laughed. Isabella snapped out her trance.

"You are not allowed to call me Izzy. That is reserved for my friends." She said bitterly. George gave her a look.

"That hurts Izzy. That really hurts." He said feigning sadness. Isabella scoffed silently and walked past him. "Where are you going?" He asked. Isabella just kept walking straight. George's eyes flashed a dark red, "I said, where are you going Isabella?" He said darkly. Isabella suddenly lost her free will to walk. George picked up his hand and brought it towards him. Isabella was suddenly flung towards him. "Answer me." He said. Isabella gulped.

"I-I was going t-to s-see Phineas and Ferb." She said. George smiled.

"Well then, let us not keep those two waiting." He said. Isabella froze again.

"What do you mean "us"?" She asked. George looked at her.

"Exactly what it means." He said. He then continued walking. Isabella ran past him to tell Phineas and Ferb. But before she could he managed to reach the gate. "Shouldn't try to out run a vampire Izzy." He said. Isabella glared at him. He made a gesture for her to go in first, "After you." He said. Isabella completely ignored him. Phineas was finishing packing her suit case. He had made it the color pink just for her. Ferb was looking at the blueprints for today's invention.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?" She said. Phineas smiled and turned around.

"Just finished making your-" he started but Isabella interrupted.

"Awesome! I'll look at it when I get home." She said quickly. Phineas frowned.

"But don't you want to see what's in it now?" He asked. Isabella shook her head.

"No! I mean yes, but not right now." She said. George looked at the suit case and got curious.

"You know Isabella, I would like to look into the-" George started, but Isabella cut him off too.

"I said later!" She snapped. George and Phineas stepped a little back from her. Phineas changed the subject by noticing the new kid.

"O-k…hey who's this Izzy?" Phineas asked. Isabella was about to speak when George flashed her an evil look.

"I am her boyfriend." He announced happily. Phineas's eyes widen and he gaped at Isabella. Isabella felt tears form.

"Is this true Izzy?" He asked Isabella looked at him. She wanted to answer but she couldn't get the words out. George smiled.

"Of course it's true. Why would I make up such a thing?" He said. Phineas looked at him, then back to Isabella.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked again. Isabella couldn't speak. She couldn't think. She looked at Phineas then gave the darkest glare to George. Then without another word she grabbed the suit case and ran out of the yard. Phineas stared at where she once stood. He was still shocked and speechless. George smiled before turning to Phineas.

"Guess she's excited about that suit case." He said. Phineas didn't respond. George frowned, "Can you at least tell me what was in the suit case?" He asked. Phineas nodded.

"I promised Isabella that I wouldn't tell anyone." He said glumly. Phineas turned to face Ferb, "Hey, I'm gonna go inside. I don't have the energy to build today bro." He said. Ferb frowned at him. But nodded in understanding. Phineas sighed sadly then entered the house. George looked at him.

"What's eating him?" He asked. Ferb glanced at him then started picking up the tools.

"He's loved Isabella for the longest time. Now that she has a _boyfriend_ he's sort of disappointed." Ferb replied, putting much emphasis on the word "boyfriend." George smiled as Ferb left.

"Well, well. Looks like I killed two birds with one stone." George said chuckling. He then ran back to Isabella's house and flew in. He saw Isabella opening the suit case crying. "How does it feel?" George asked smiling. Isabella gave him a glare.

"You'll pay for what you did." She said. George laughed.

"And how are _you _going to get revenge?" He asked. Isabella smiled.

"By this!" She said. She opened the kit and a bunch of gadgets came out. There was a stake, a blue candle, a cross, holy water, holy knives, and other vampire killing stuff. Isabella pulled out a vampire stone. The stone glowed white as she got nearer to George. George gasped and tried to get away from the stone. "Ha! You're powerless as long as the stone is out." She said. George hissed.

"Put that cursed object away! Now!" He demanded. Isabella's bite on her neck started tingling. She groaned silently in pain as it started to hurt. George stared at her with hatred. "Put. It. Away. Now. Isabella." George said with malice. Isabella fought hard to stay strong. But the more she refused the more her neck went haywire. She finally gasped and fell, dropping the stone. She put her hand to her neck and begged for the pain to go away. George smiled weakly as he recovered his strength. Isabella slowly relaxed as the pain in her neck decreased. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it Isabella?" George asked. Isabella groaned in response. George chuckled. "Well, that stone really left me weak. Ready to give me more of your blood?" He asked. Isabella weakly nodded.

"No…no…" She muttered. George frowned.

"But Isabella, don't you want to help me? Don't you want me to feel ok?" He asked. Isabella weakly scooted away from him.

"No…I…hate you! I…want…you to…leave me…alone." She said pausing for air. George slowly walked towards her.

"But when I was crying you wanted to make me feel better. Don't you remember?" George asked smiling. Isabella released silent tears. George yawned. "Your crying is really starting to get on my nerves Isabella." He said. Isabella closed her eyes and scooted farther away.

"Please…just…go away…" She begged silently. She reopened her eyes and looked at George with as much hatred as she could muster then she spoke, "I hate you…I loathe you…I want…you to…to go back…to hell." She said weakly. George smiled at her words. He leaned in closer to her, so close that she could smell his rank blood breath.

"If I go to hell Isabella, I'm taking you with me." He said. Isabella closed her eyes tightly. She opened her eyes and looked outside. The last thing she saw, before going into darkness, was the dark grey clouds and the falling snow…

**_Well? Pretty good right? I hope so. It took me forever to get the idea for this chapter. I want to thank all those who are reviewing. I hope you keep doing so! Until next time, please review!_**

**_~ Madeline =)_**


	3. Chapter 3

It's Only A Secret  
**_  
Author's note: OMG! If I knew I would get tons of reviews for a vampire story then I would have done this sooner….hehe….well here it is! Chapter three! The long awaited chapter of a typical teen vampire story with the exception that this is much more darker =)_**

**_Summary: something bad has happened to Isabella. But she won't say what. She has her guard up and won't let anyone in. Can Phineas get to the bottom of this? Or will his friend suffer in silence?_**

Chapter 3

Phineas laid down on his bed. He was thinking about the recent event. Ferb walked into the room.

"Can you believe that she has a boyfriend?" Phineas asked. Ferb turned around and looked at Phineas.

"He is not her boyfriend." The British boy said. Phineas looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Ferb rolled his eyes.

"Did you not notice how upset Isabella was? Plus that George kid looked pretty happy about making her miserable." Ferb replied. Phineas thought about it.

"Your right Ferb. She was upset." Phineas said. He laid in bed with a look of puzzlement on his face. _Why would George lie about their relationship? _Phineas thought. Then he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like something was wrong. He got up and looked at his friend's house. Her lights were not on like they usually were. He frowned as he kept feeling that bad feeling. He decided to go and check it out. He put on his jacket and walked out into the cold weather. He shivered and walked to the porch. He rang the doorbell. No one was there though. He was about to leave when the door creaked opened. Curious he stepped inside. Mrs. Garcia Shapiro was nowhere to be scene. Phineas gulped and silently made his way to Isabella's room. As he approached he could hear faint crying. He tentatively knocked. The soft whimpering had ceased. Phineas slowly opened the door. On the floor huddled in a fetal position was Isabella. She was shivering and looked to be crying. Phineas rushed towards her.

"Isabella?" He said holding her in his lap. Isabella slowly opened her eyes. She gasped and started struggle.

"No! NO more!" She wailed crying and struggling harder. Phineas looked at her in shock.

"Izzy?" He said. Isabella stopped squirming and blinked. Indeed it was Phineas's voice she heard. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

"I'm so happy to see you." She said. Phineas would have been happy, but her voice sounded different.

"Isabella? Are you ok?" He asked. Isabella nodded.

"I just…missed you." She said her voice turning into a different one. Phineas scooted away slowly and looked at her. It was dark in the room, but he could tell she was different. Isabella frowned. "Phineas? What's wrong?" She asked scooting closer. Phineas stood up slowly and backed away. This wasn't Isabella. Isabella stood up and stepped towards him.

"Izzy, are you sure you're ok?" He asked his voice wavering. Isabella nodded and smiled seductively. Phineas gulped and turned red. Isabella was suddenly in front of him. She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"I'm fine Phineas." She whispered. Phineas was about to say something when Isabella suddenly kissed him. He was speechless. He had wanted to kiss her but not this way. But before could he break off the kiss, he was melting into it. Isabella smiled and broke the kiss. Phineas was at a loss of words. He stared into Isabella's orbs. But he felt himself falling into some sort of trance. Isabella smiled and kissed him again, harder this time. She pushed up against the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck. Phineas subconsciously ran his fingers through her hair. He suddenly forgot what he was doing. Isabella began to kiss him down his jaw line. Phineas brought her lips back to his. Isabella smirked into the kiss. Then she resumed kissing down the jaw line, pausing at his neck. She stared at his neck. She could hear his blood pumping. She licked her lips slowly and looked at Phineas again. Phineas could still feel himself falling into her trance. He pulled her back to his lips. They kissed once more. Isabella cracked her eyes opened and looked at his neck. The blood was just calling him. Pounding and begging for her to drink. She once again kissed down to his neck and just as she was about to sink her teeth in, she gasped in shock. She suddenly backed away from Phineas. Phineas had slowly come out of the trance. Although he could still remember the hot make out session. The room was still dark and Phineas could see Isabella had her back facing towards him. He shook his head then spoke.

"Izzy?" he asked softly. Isabella lifted her head up a little then spoke.

"Ph-Phineas…please g-go." She said. Phineas looked at her in confusion.

"Izzy, please tell me what's going on." He said. Isabella began to shudder.

"Phineas…please…go." She said. Phineas noticed that she was struggling to say her words. But he still refused.

"Not until you give me an answer Izzy. I need to know, why the sudden change?" he asked. Isabella began to twitch.

"I c-can't tell y-you Ph-Phineas." She said weakly. Phineas looked at her in confusion. He took a small step forward only to be stopped.

"NO! Don't c-come any cl-closer." She snapped. Phineas froze. He was confused out his mind. First Isabella was crying, then she kissed him, and now she wants him to leave?

"Izzy just tell me. Please!" Phineas said. He began walking towards her. She flinched with every step he took.

"Phineas pl-please d-don't." She said staying still.

"Why not?" He asked getting upset, "Why all the secrets Izzy? Why the sudden mood swings? Why the fidgeting?" he asked getting closer. Isabella closed her eyes. She kept them closed. She felt Phineas get closer.

"Phineas…you don't understand!" She said. Phineas stopped when he was about an inch away from her.

"Then tell me so I can understand!" He said. Isabella whimpered silently. She wanted to tell him. This secret was eating her slowly on the inside. She would go insane if she didn't tell anyone. Phineas spoke again, "Please Izzy…let me help you. Let me understand what is going on." He said softly. Isabella's eyes tightened. She wanted to tell him. If he kept begging she might just end up telling him…but that would be a very grave choice.

"I can't tell you Phineas…he'll hurt you if I do." She said. Phineas looked at her with confusion.

"Who Isabella? Who will hurt me?" He asked. Isabella let silent tears of hope pour out.

"Phineas please. Stop. He'll hurt you and he'll kill me!" She said. Before Phineas could reply Isabella spun around and kissed him again. He felt his heart race. Then she pulled back. She looked at his neck. Phineas looked at her. _Wait?_ He thought looking at her. Her eyes were still squeezed shut. Isabella lifted her hand and touched his neck. The she spoke, but in an ominous voice, "Such, precious _blood_." She whispered. Phineas's eyes widen. _Is she…is she a…._He was having a hard time saying the word. Or even thinking it. Without warning Phineas backed away. Isabella gasped and opened her eyes. Phineas's heart sunk and his blood froze. When he looked into Isabella's eyes, instead of seeing blue orbs….he saw blood red ones…

**_And done! I know, I know. It's not that long. But don't worry the next ones will be long. I can promise you that! Please review! If we can make it to twenty reviews I shall update and give out an award! The award is only if we can reach twenty reviews by next update date. Later gators! Please review!_**


End file.
